Romeo and Juliet Laley Style
by sarascofield
Summary: Haley and Lucas Scott's families never got along, but that doesn't mean they can't, what happens when the high profile cheerleader and forgotten basketballer fall for each others broody charm. Romeo and Juliet Laley Style R
1. Background

Romeo and Juliet

Haley James grew up with wealth, power and unconditional love by anyone who crossed paths with her. She was royalty and anything she wanted she had. She was a cheerleader, student body president and total prom/ drama queen.

Lucas Scott was a boy who lived on the opposite side of town, orphaned at the age of two he never had parents or love. He never had friends because he lived in a different home every month. All he wanted to do was play basketball and when he's taken in by a his Aunt Karen and Uncle Dan living in Tree Hill he starts at Tree Hill High and makes the basketball team.

When Lucas was only two he was already living the perfect life, his parents Deb and Keith Scott were on the high-profile listing in Tree Hill and the only family that didn't suck up to them were the James' who had equal power over the town. Lucas and Haley were born in the same month and for the two years leading up too Deb and Keith's deaths townspeople were making bets on whether or not Lucas and Haley would be Tree Hill's Romeo and Juliet.

On the night Keith and Deb's car wrapped around a telegraph pole Lucas was at home with his nanny, his parents were dead and that was when his fate had to be decided. Many suspected Lucas to be taken in by a loving family, being the son of the Scott's but he wasn't, his godparents Dan and Karen Scott (also his aunt and uncle) were living in Paris and couldn't come home so Lucas was sent to an orphanage. Dan wasn't allowed out of Paris as they were holding him up on false drug charges. Karen went back to Tree Hill to work something out and eventually got the Jagalski's to take Lucas in.

Lucas lived with the Jagalski's for less then a year before they had to move to Australia as Jake's mother was from there and her ex-boyfriend was trying to get her thrown out of the country as she didn't have a Visa. Lucas was put back in the home but nor Dan or Karen were told. Lucas was five when Dan's charges were finally dropped but when he was framed for murder he and Karen were held back again.

Dan was a high-profile man, just as his brother had been but ever since Dan became a multi-millionaire he had also become an easy target.

The story begins with Lucas settling in with his new family and Haley's upcoming birthday party on the lips of every Tree Hill resident.

Plus, Lucas and Haley cross paths for the first time and both feel an instant attraction.

**A/N This is my second fanfic, My first Laley. What do you think of the idea?**

**Any suggestions/ ideas are accepted, I might post my first chapter within the next 24 hours, anyway R&R, tell me what you think. **

**Other pairings haven't been decided yet, so if you love a couple I can work it in but if you want them with Lucas or Haley obviously they won't stay together for the whole story.**


	2. Get Ready 2 Meet The Enemy

"So Lucas, how do you like your new school?" Dan Scott asked his nephew over dinner on his seventh night living with his Aunt and Uncle.

Lucas half shrugged, "It's okay I guess," he replied.

"Whitey told me you made the basketball team," Karen said giving Lucas a small smile.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a sigh.

Dan and Karen glanced at each other and both turned back to Lucas who was burning a hole in the table with his eyes.

"There's a hoop round back," Dan told Lucas, "We could shoot come hoops after we eat if you want?"

Lucas looked up and gave his uncle a weak smile, "Sounds cool," he said softly.

Dan smiled and nodded.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

Haley James stood in front of her mirror and sighed, she turned around to look at her best friend Brooke who was lying on her bed reading a magazine, "Brooke what does this dress say to you?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked up and raised her eyebrows, "That you want to be a cottenball?" Brooke guessed smirking at the fluffy white dress Haley had on.

Haley shook her hands frustrated, "Not one of these are good enough for the party," she complained.

"Chill girly," Brooke laughed, she ran over to the window and stuck her head out.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley asked agitated.

"Just wait," Brooke said shooshing her, she stuck her fingers into her mouth and let out a whistle.

Haley walked over to the window and looked out to see Peyton two storey's down in the garden holding a strapless black dress that was kinda plain but perfect at the same time.

"Well come on Blondie, bring it up," Haley laughed.

Soon enough Peyton was upstairs and Haley had the black dress on.

"Now that's perfect," Brooke laughed pointing at Haley's reflection.

Haley nodded and smiled at her two best friends.

"So you got a hot date?" Peyton asked Haley.

Haley shook her head, "Daddy's invited boys who are worthy from around the state to come so I can meet the and yeah…" she sighed.

"What about you P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked turning to the curly blonde.

Peyton shrugged with a smug smile.

"Who is he?" Haley asked with a grin.

"Nathan Brent," she said showing off a toothy smile.

Brooke gasped, "Peyton, I so called dibs on him last week."

"He asked me," Peyton said defensively.

Nathan Brent was the captain of the basketball team, raven coloured hair and deep blue eyes, the girls loved him and the boys wanted to be him.

Haley stood back while her two friends argued over the boy she knew wouldn't be with either of them soon enough, she'd looked through her father's diaries and if she didn't get along with any of the boys at her party he and Nathan's parents would set up and arranged marriage for the two.

Nathan's family wasn't as rich and powerful as the James' but they were high priority and well classed in Tree Hill. Haley found Nathan attractive but didn't want to marry him, she had to find a guy at her party and pretend she liked him, she had to do something to make sure she didn't get married as soon as she graduated.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

That night after Lucas and Dan played their one on one game and showered they were sitting in the living room with Karen and talking about school and what Lucas had to do to keep up with the other students when Karen changed the subject, "Do you have a car?" she asked Lucas.

Lucas nodded, he had a car, it wasn't a good one, but it got him around, he hadn't been able to drive it for the last few weeks because it's rego was up, "Yeah, I haven't paid rego though."

"We could pay for that," Dan told his nephew.

"No thanks," Lucas replied, "I'll get a job or something."

"Don't be silly," Karen laughed, "We're your guardians, we're meant to help you out, Dan go get the check book…"

"Please," Lucas said stopping her, "I wanna do it myself."

Dan and Karen both nodded and Lucas gave them a thankful look before going upstairs to his room.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

The next morning Haley walked downstairs to find Brooke and Peyton eating at her kitchen table, "What?" she asked them suspiciously.

"Guess who got Fall Out Boy to play at your birthday," Brooke said excitedly.

"Oh my god, you guys are awesome," she said hugging both her friends at once.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

Lucas walked downstairs to find Dan sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast, "Hey buddy," he said looking up.

"Hey," Lucas replied with a small smile.

"I need to talk to you," Dan told Lucas.

"What about?" Lucas asked.

"Your rego…"

"Come on, I said I want to do it myself."

"I know," Dan nodded, "But what if I tell you I found a way you can pay it yourself and get to know the kids around here at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"The James' need some help for their daughters party and they're taking anyone and paying them 300 dollars each, that'd bring your total close right?"

"Um.. yeah, aren't the James' the ones my parents fought with…"

"They're taking on anyone who wants a job, they probably won't even ask for your name…"

"Your sure?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

Dan lightly nodded, "Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it, when do I need to tell you by?"

"You just show up, they're employees will watch and if you do enough work you get paid."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Serious?"

Dan nodded.

"I don't have to wear a uniform do I?"

"Fraid so," Dan laughed and Lucas sighed.

**NEXT ON R&J **

**Haley- "I'm Haley."**

**Lucas- "I know."**

**Haley- "You are?"**

**Lucas- "Whatever you want me to be."**

**Haley- (to Brooke) "Do you believe in love to first sight?"**

**(on the basketball court)**

**Haley- "Oh my god Brooke that's him."**

**Brooke- "Who?"**

**Haley- "That guy, he's the one from the party."**

**So it's kind of a short first chapter**

**Hopefully my next one will be longer, and better**

**I hope you enjoy the story, as I'm writing two (Like Father Like Son) updates might be every couple of days, sometimes quicker.**

**R&R constructive criticism is accepted. **


	3. Love At First Sight

Lucas stood up to the mirror and let out a deep breath before opening his eyes to examine the dress pants and bowtie Dan had made him wear.

"God," he moaned, he looked like the Cadbury rabbit without the purple touch.

Karen appeared at his bedroom door with a smile plastered on her face.

"What?" Lucas asked looking at her through the mirror.

"You look very handsome," Karen told him, "Just like your father."

Lucas gave a small nod at the mention of his father, "Did you know him well?" Lucas asked as he and Karen sat down on his bed.

Karen nodded, "Very, when Dan and I first got together a lot didn't believe we'd make it as a couple, but Keith always supported us and when he found Deb Dan and I were over the moon that he found someone who he'd love the way we loves each other. Keith and Deb were so in love… with each other and with you, their lives seemed perfect…"

Silence fell and Lucas stood up, Karen followed and straightened his bowtie, "Do you need a lift?" she asked.

"I'd love one thanks," Lucas agreed.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

Haley, Peyton and Brooke walked around the James' backyard and along the river down the back.

"Everything looks so perfect," Brooke told Haley.

Haley nodded, "Daddy's done a marvellous job," Haley agreed.

"Daddy or Daddy's staff?" Peyton asked.

Haley smirked, "Yeah," she mumbled.

"Who cares who did it," Brooke said chucking Peyton a look, "As long as it's good enough for our girl," she said wrapping her arms around Haley from the back, "Tonight's gonna be great Hales, you've got us, fifty guys coming to win your heart, what more do you need, oh yeah, Fall Out Boy," Brooke laughed letting go of Haley who smiled back.

"When do they get here?" Haley asked Peyton.

Peyton looked at her watch and shrugged, "Any minute now, should we wait out front or are there staff doing that?"

"Daddy's got someone waiting," Haley confirmed.

The girls started walking towards the house and Haley linked her arms through Peyton and Brooke's.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

An hour later Lucas stood in a line of people wearing almost exactly what he was, Dan must have known or something Lucas thought. As he reach the top of the line an intimidating young woman looked at him quickly before looking back down at the clipboard she was holding, "Name?" she asked.

"Luke," he told her.

She wrote his name down and looked back up at him, "we have employees watching, you do enough work, we pay you, okay?"

Lucas nodded, "Yep."

"Good," she said as Lucas left the line and walked outside, he saw three young women sitting at a table, a long haired brunette, a curly blond and the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

A jock looking boy with raven coloured hair had his arm around the curly blond and a long blond haired boy sat next to the long haired brunette yet the gorgeous girl was unaccompanied.

The girl glanced up and caught Lucas' eye, he quickly turned around and walked off.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

"So then I told Martin, are you kidding me that car cost more then your house, you're joking right? And Martin's like, no joke dude, I totalled it and by that time I was starting to feel like I was gonna hit the guy so I…" Haley put her hand up stopping Jase or Jess, whatever his name was mid sentence.

"Sorry to cut you off Ja…

"Jacob," he filled in.

"Of course, Jacob, I really need to use the bathroom, maybe we could finish this convo…" Jacob nodded and walked off and Haley walked the other way towards the house, she hadn't 'connected' with a single guy yet.

Haley walked through the house and looked out the lounge-room window to see the young man she had met eyes with earlier, he was hot she admitted to herself, with eyes she would lose herself in if he kept looking at her, she decided to head outside.

The blond boy turned and smirked at her as she approached.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he smiled wide, "Can I let you in on something?" the boy asked her.

Haley nodded.

"When I first got here and saw you I thought you were beautiful, then a guy told me your name…"

"I'm Haley," she told him.

"I know," he said obviously.

Haley nodded, "That turns you off me?"

He shrugged, "Once I caught the name I new I didn't have a chance."

"Why did you assume that?" she asked.

"You have a house full of boys at your despair, why have you come out here?"

"Because you caught my eye," she told him honestly.

Lucas sucked his teeth and raised his eyebrows.

"You are?" Haley asked him stepping closer.

"Whatever you want me to be," Lucas told her with a smirk.

Haley gave a small smile when she heard the front door band open, she jumped and turned to see Brooke stumbling out of the house.

"What happened," she asked running over to help her friend.

Brooke smiled, "One of your boytoy's, Damien I think his name was, he asked me out so I'm cutting," she laughed.

Damien West, an old family friend of Haley's appeared at the door following Brooke.

"Love ya," Brooke called to Haley as she and Damien got into a car.

Haley rolled her eyes and turned back to Lucas only to realize he'd gone.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

"Great job Brennan, you had many great recommendations, here's your three hundred," she said handing him the green.

"Thanks," the boy named Brennan smiled walking off.

Lucas was next to walk up to the intimidating lady whose mood seemed to of lightened.

"Luke," he told her.

The women nodded, "Blond boy good with serving drinks," she smiled.

Lucas looked confused.

"A couple of girls pointed you out," she told him, "Said you new how to pour a beer."

Lucas shrugged, "Experience."

The women nodded, "Well here's your cash," she said handing him three hundred dollars.

Lucas nodded a thank-you and walked away.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

The following Monday at cheer practice Haley sat on the steps tying up her shoes when Brooke approached, "So you sobered up over Sunday huh?" Haley asked.

"Hmph," Brooke mumbled sitting next to her friend.

"Guess not," Haley raised her eyebrows.

Brooke smiled, "Sorry Hales, I'll pretend I'm happier for you."

Haley smiled back, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Haley shook her head, "Don't worry, just this guy from the party."

Brooke was intrigued but didn't want to talk

The girls got up and started cheer practice as the basketball started their practice, halfway through a blond boy walked through the gym doors.

Haley stopped Brooke midcheer by grabbing her arm, "Oh my god, Brooke that's him," Haley said pointing at the gym doors.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"That guy, he's the one from the party," Haley said with a bright smile.


	4. And So We Meet Again

The girls got up and started cheer practice as the basketball started their practice, halfway through a blond boy walked through the gym doors.

Haley stopped Brooke midcheer by grabbing her arm, "Oh my god, Brooke that's him," Haley said pointing at the gym doors.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"That guy, he's the one from the party," Haley said with a bright smile.

Coach Whitey Durham turned to the door and smiled, "Arh, Mr Scott, you made it," he said happily.

The Boy nodded and shrugged, "Thought I may as well," he admitted.

Haley's smile dropped and turned to Brooke, "Scott?" she asked.

Brooke was looking equally shocked, "That's not your love at first site boy is it?"

Haley bit her top lip and nodded, "Maybe some other Scott's moved to town or…"

"Lucas, come over a meet the team," Whitey called to the boy.

"Another family of Scott's that have son named Lucas?" Brooke asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Great," she mumbled.

Whitey and Lucas started talking and Haley couldn't keep her eyes off of the boy she'd met at her party, how could he be a Scott?

Lucas met the team and then left the gym, he had to go to the principle's office, Haley told Brooke to hold her pom-poms and she ran after him.

"Hey,' she called, she surprised them both with the anger dripping from her tone.

"Hi…" Lucas said slowly.

"You don't remember me?" Haley asked.

Lucas smirked, "No, I remember you…"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Haley asked.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Lucas asked surprised, "We had a two minute conversation, it's not like we got married and then you found out who I was."

"You still should have told me, what were you even doing at my house? If my parents recognised you who knows what would have happened…"

"Haley," Lucas said softly stepping closer to her, "You're acting crazy."

Haley took a deep breathe and nodded, "Sorry."

Lucas smiled, "Okay…"

Haley smiled back, "I get a bit… overactive? At times."

Lucas nodded, "I see. So you're a cheerer?"

"A cheerleader," she corrected.

"Same thing," Lucas pointed out.

Haley nodded and they stood in silence for a moment, "Well… I gotta go," Lucas told her, "Principle wants me."

"Do you know where the office is?" Haley asked him.

"I'll find my way," he told her.

Haley nodded and watched him walk off, she wanted to scream at herself for acting so psychotic.

(-oth-)

It wasn't for another three days before Haley bumped into Lucas at school, she'd seen him in the hallways but suspected he was avoiding her, she would too if he were him, she met him in English when they were partnered for an essay.

"You good with lit?" Lucas asked leaning back on his chair.

Haley nodded.

Lucas smiled, "Cool, me too, this should be since, we'll both read the book, put in our opinions and then we can start the project," he pulled a short novel from his back pocket and flipped it open.

"What are doing?" Haley asked.

"Reading," he told her.

"We have to discuss how we want to present our project," she told him.

Lucas smiled, "Girls love doing that stuff, don't you wanna be little miss designer?" he asked.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "You're quite stereotypical, just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I'm one of those girly girly girls."

"You aren't?"

Haley looked defeated, "I'll do it myself," she muttered.

Lucas hung his head back, "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do," he told her.

Haley shook her head, "Whatever."

(-oth-)

After school Lucas was sitting on a bench out the front reading a book when Haley approached him, he looked above his book and pretended not to see her, he just looked back down.

"You better start reading tonight," she told him.

"I'm reading now," he replied not taking his eyes off of his book.

"You have to read our class book…"

"I will," he assured her.

Haley sighed, "If you don't want to participate…"

"Haley," he cut her off for the second time, "I promise you, I'll read the book tonight. Tomorrow arvo you can come over and we'll write down opinions, we can start forming our project, the next day in class we can work on design, put everything together and by Monday it should be done."

"You've got it all planned out?" Haley smiled.

Lucas nodded, "I'm not as thick as I look," he replied.

"Why do we have to do it at your house?" Haley asked him.

Lucas looked up from his book, "You aren't seriously asking that?"

Haley sighed when she remembered.

Lucas smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Haley nodded and he walked off, slipping his book back into his back pocket as he walked.

(-oth-)

"I heard you and lover boy got paired for a project?" Brooke asked that night as she and Haley sorted through Peyton's records.

Haley shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"That's why you're totally blushing," Brooke laughed.

Haley sighed and waked her in the arm with a record, "I am not."

Peyton walked into the room carrying snacks and smiled, "What's with the red cheeks?" she asked Haley.

"She's blushing," Brooke told Peyton.

"I'm not blushing," Haley objected.

(-oth-)

Dan, Karen and Lucas sat around the dinner table as they ate dinner and Lucas looked up from his meal, "So tomorrow night I've invited someone over to study," he told them.

Dan nodded, "What's their name," he asked, "We might know their parents."

"You know their parents," Lucas assured them.

"Who is it?" Karen asked curiously.

"Haley James," Lucas told them.

The room fell silent and Dan looked at Lucas, "Are you assigned partners?" he asked.

Lucas nodded, "I have to work with her."

Karen looked at Lucas with a sympathetic face, "Even if you wanted to work with her it would be okay."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

Karen nodded, "She's just a girl."

Dan half agreed, "Do you like her?" he asked Lucas.

"As… what?" Lucas asked back.

Dan shrugged, "As a friend?"

Lucas half nodded, "She's okay," he new he was lying to his guardians but it wasn't like he could like this girl as anything more then a friend… could he?

(-oth-)

"So how much do you like this guy?" Peyton asked Haley.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, he seems really… nice."

"Great description," Brooke pointed out.

Haley was lost for words, "If I said I could see myself falling for him would you guys use it against me?" she asked.

Brooke and Peyton glanced at each other and both shook their heads.

"I could see myself falling for him," Haley admitted.

Brooke and Peyton smiled and Haley smiled back.

**A/N sorry for being so bad with updates, I will try and be quicker, I hope everyone is enjoying the story and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, everyone's said nice things so I will try and be nicer to you too and give you quicker updates. **


End file.
